Erin Hunter Chat 7
The seventh Erin Hunter chat was held on August 14, 2010. Information Revealed *''Warriors'' was one of the first projects Vicky worked on. *Rock is dead and transcends any of the groups of other dead cats. *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. *HarperCollins didn't feel there was enough material for Allegiances of the Clans. *Stormtail and Dappletail didn't have kits together. *Kate's favorite death scene was Mosskit's, Cherith and Vicky's Feathertail's. *Vicky has yet to find a place for an albino cat. *Mapleshade is a is big, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. She's ambitious, cold and dedicated to revenge. *Book four of Omen of the Stars is titled Sign of the Moon and book five is titled The Forgotten Warrior. *Smokefoot is not the same cat as Smokepaw. *Leafpool probably won't take another mate. *Vicky's favorite villain is Scourge, Kate's Mapleshade. *Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt. *If a kit dies before their eyes and/or ears are open, they will be open in StarClan. *We will find out Ashfur's residence soon. *Sagepaw is a warrior, but Vicky couldn't remember his name at the time of the chat. *A medicine cat apprentice with their full name cannot take on their own apprentice. *Firestar should have lost a life in Ravenpaw's Path, but it was edited out. *Heathertail no longer loves Lionblaze. *Tigerheart likes Dovepaw. *Ivypaw will play a central role in the second half of Omen of the Stars. *The daylight warriors kept their kittypet names as prefixes because they didn't want completely new names. *There are new kits in Sign of the Moon. *Raggedstar and Thistleclaw, other ShadowClan cats, and some Dark Forest cats gave Tigerstar his nine lives. *The Ancients will appear in Sign of the Moon. *Deadfoot is possibly Crowfeather's father. *Pinestar and Poppydawn could be related, but, besides Moonflower and Goosefeather, Vicky didn't figure out family trees past cats born in or around Bluestar's Prophecy. *Squirrelflight didn't intentionally use Ashfur to make Brambleclaw jealous. *Cats find out about the Dark Forest once they go to StarClan. *Hawkheart probably went to the Dark Forest. *Unless something happens to Brambleclaw, Graystripe won't be deputy again. *Marshkit must have died. *Dovepaw and Ivypaw may get their warrior names in Sign of the Moon. *Ivypaw is named after one of Vicky's friends' daughter, Ivy Poole *Tigerstar and Spottedleaf are confirmed to be Cloudstar's descendants. *Briarlight will live for a little while longer. *Rowanclaw is ShadowClan's deputy. *Crowfeather wants to be more involved in his and Leafpool's kits' lives. *The fifth series does not have a name yet. *StarClan has no leader. *Princess is still alive and well. *Blackstar and Russetfur were around the same age. *HarperCollins asked Vicky to give Firestar's housefolk a new cat so housefolk wouldn't be sad. *Firestar probably showed his kits to Princess. *We will see more of Dawnpelt in Night Whispers. *Flametail is confirmed to have a POV in Night Whispers. *Vicky's favorite leader is Tigerstar, Cherith's Cloudstar. *We may see a forbidden relationship between two medicine cats. *Tigerstar possibly did not mentor Hollyleaf because he knew she wasn't one of the three. *Scourge will not make a reappearance. *Rosepetal and Foxleap's relationship in Fading Echoes will come to an end, since they are uncle and niece. *Mapleshade will feature in Crookedstar's Promise and Night Whispers. *Hollyleaf knew she didn't have a power before her announcement at the Gathering. *The Erins do not know Cherrykit and Molekit's warrior names yet. *Stickkit is a name hinted to be used soon. External Links Official transcript at Wands & Worlds Category:Erin Hunter Chat